The invention relates to a hidden window screen that can be disposed in a housing in a window frame when not in use and then unfurled from this housing when in use.
Other hidden window screens are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,947 to Holevas issued on Oct. 29, 2002 relates to window screens wherein the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.